Kamek
Kamek is an evil Magikoopa who is the main antagonist of the Yoshi games and a secondary antagonist of the Mario games. He resembles an evil magician. He is also a boss in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (Sochi 2014 winter). Games ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Kamek kidnaps Baby Luigi and the Stork and brings them to Bowser's Castle. He is outraged when he discovers he only got one baby, so he dispatches his Toadies so they could find Baby Mario and bring him to the castle. He appears before every boss battle to taunt Yoshi or to warn him to give the baby back. On the last level, he attacks Yoshi several times on his broom and casts spells to turn bricks into minions. After Baby Bowser is defeated, he wings at Yoshi before flying away into the night. Enemies Kamek's Revenge Flightless Goonies Green Gloves Fly Guys Goonies Kamek Bumpties ''Yoshi's Island DS'' In Yoshi's Island DS, he kidnaps various babies all around the Mushroom Kingdom. Even though he is one of the main antagonists, he is never fought; he instead enlarges other bosses to fight for him. He is afraid of what the Mario Brothers will do to the Koopa Kingdom when they grow up, so he tries to kidnap them. He is also afraid of Baby Bowser. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii In ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Kamek is one of the main villains and is a boss in the game for the first time. Kamek helps the Koopalings in the game using magic. He also is a boss and can turn blocks into enemies. He can also teleport into different places. Later, Kamek was dressed up as Princess Peach to trick Mario and he turned Bowser giant, yet again, but while he was waiting for him to come up from the lava he came up and Kamek got kicked by him. Notably, he is the only Magikoopa in the game. ''Yoshi's New Island'' In Yoshi's New Island, Kamek is a mini-boss in the game for the first time in a Yoshi game. He is the mini-boss for all the worlds. Enemies Fort Bucket Booby Trap Shy Guys Lava Drops Fly Guys Red Blarggs Spinners Kamek (miniboss) Enemies Beware The Boo Brigade Boos Big Boos Grim Leechers Boo Blahs Shy Guys Piro Dangles Kamek (miniboss) Enemies Slime Drop Drama 1 Spray Fish Baron von Zeppelins Slime Drops Metal Guy Snifts Kamek (miniboss) Enemies Fort Key Calamity Piro Dangles Mace Guys Kamek (Boss) Enemies Ready, Steady, Go! Dangling Ghosts Door Heiho Tekkyu Dosun Sluggies Kamek (miniboss) Shy Guys Enemies Spray Day Mayday Bullet Bills 1 Spray Fish Mildes Hootie The Blue Fish Giant Spiked Ball Slime Kamek (miniboss) Enemies Kamek's Ditch Flyby Hook Guys Skeleton Goonies Kamek Flightless Skeleton Goonies Fly Guys Bulls Eye Bills Bullet Bills Baron von Zeppelins Enemies Kamek's Revenge *Kamek *Flightless Goonies *Green Gloves *Fly Guys *Goonies *Bumpties * es:Kamek de:Kamek Category:Characters in Yoshi's New Island Category:Bosses in Yoshi's New Island Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Members of the Koopa Troop Category:Species of Koopa Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Tetris Attack Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Characters in Mario games